chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Movement Manipulation
Movement manipulation is the ability to manipulate all forms of movement. It incorporates puppetry, telekinesis, teleportation and flight. Characters *Pippa Firelock-Reddan has this ability naturally. *In World 4, Sylar has gained the ability from a blood bond with Pippa. *Anna Matthews also possesses this ability naturally. *Linsey Millbrook will have this ability naturally. *Meena Maitland-McKay will possess this ability naturally. *Tamara Bishop will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Pippa Firelock-Reddan' Pippa has shown great control and skill in this ability from an early age. She often uses her ability to control the movements of others, forcing her family to do what she wants them to do, and forcing enemies to attack themselves. She also moves objects telekinetically, and can teleport herself and others, including teleporting others without moving herself. There doesn't seem to be a maximum distance for her teleportation, but she finds it easier if she has seen her destination before. She has also used the ability to levitate herself and fly a few times. However, she has learned that she needs a certain amount of concentration to use this ability, and she cannot access it if she is too frightened or unnerved. 'Sylar' He has the exact same limits as Pippa, but is yet to display the ability. 'Anna Matthews' Anna has only manifested this ability recently, and so she currently has little skill in it, though she will be capable of all of the same uses as Pippa. She has used it several times to move objects telekinetically, and can teleport sporadically. She can also control the movements of others on some occasions, and finds the ability easier to use for this purpose than her electric impulse manipulation. Her enhanced awareness makes it harder for her to lose the concentration necessary once she has it, but also sometimes harder to gain it in the first place. [[Linsey Millbrook|'Linsey Millbrook']] Similarly the others, Linsey will be able to use the ability to physically control the movements of others, to move objects telekinetically, and to teleport herself and others. She will also be able to use the ability to enable herself to fly, levitate and run more swiftly than humanly possible. Use of the ability will require focused concentration. 'Meena Maitland-McKay' Meena will be capable of manipulating the movements of people and objects. She will be able to force people to move as she wishes, twisting their bodies similar to puppetry, and she will be able to telekinetically move and hold objects as well. Later, she will learn to teleport herself to different locations, levitate herself and fly. She will be able to teleport other people too, but not make others levitate. She will not be able to move people telekinetically. 'Tamara Bishop' Tamara will manifest this ability as a young infant, when she begins controlling her parents' movements in order to grab their attention. She will be capable of controlling people's bodies, forcing them to do things or preventing them from moving entirely. She will also be able to teleport and move objects telekinetically. She could move several objects or individuals at once, without struggling at all, but she will only be able to teleport herself. Similar Abilities *Puppetry is the ability to control motor functions *Arthrokinesis can also manipulate a person's movements, as can body manipulation *Telekinesis is the ability move objects with one's mind *Advanced telekinesis and kinetic energy manipulation can also move objects with the mind *Teleportation is the ability to move from one place to another *Flight is the ability to fly *Levitation is the ability to levitate oneself and objects *Remote teleportation is the ability to teleport others but not oneself Category:Abilities